


The Rocket Grunt

by TheRocketGrunt



Series: The Rocket Grunt [1]
Category: Eevee - Fandom, Grunt - Fandom, Multi-Generation - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon, Team Rocket - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRocketGrunt/pseuds/TheRocketGrunt
Summary: A multi part, episodic work that follows the story of a lowly Team Rocket Grunt and his Eevee as they travel the world. Follow the main character, Artica Mious, as he learns his place in the world. From his backstory to what his future may hold, He hopes to piece his past and the events that surround him and the accident that has taken his mother.The Story reads as a Stage Play.  It is made in multiple parts and  will be submitted as such.





	1. Profile Card

Name: Artica Mious

 

Nickname: "Spanky"

 

Age: 26-28

 

Gender: Male

 

Sexuality: "I don’t have time for this..."

 

Occupation: Team Rocket Grunt

 

Hair: Brown and spiky

 

Eye Color: Blue (almost glowing)

 

Skin Color: Natural peach

 

Family: Forced out of his home. Doesn’t speak to his father much anymore. Mother is dead.

 

Type Specialties: Takes power where he can get it. (no specialty; but loves psychic types)

 

Pokemon Team: Eevee (name pending; hasn’t named it yet; gender unknown)

 

About: Forced out of his home. Doesn’t speak to family or friends much anymore.

Tried to become an entertainer, but it didn’t work out well. Was a street performer for a while.

Being not on good terms with his family, he sought to see the world and make a name for himself.

Mom died in an industrial plant explosion. Father fell into depression and started stealing from his son to pay for his

drinking habit.

 

He tried to do more street performing, but ultimately a fist fight broke out and Artica was forced to defend himself.

Eventually joined Team Rocket as a Member of the organization noticed his fight. Artica accepted due to better

opportunities and the promise of power to get through anything and anyone. He took in an Eevee recently because it

was the runt of the litter and was hurt. He has a soft spot for people like himself.


	2. The Rocket Grunt (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

Mom- "I'll return home soon..."

 

Stranger - "It was an accident we couldn't contain..."

 

Dad - "If you had never been born..."

 

Mom - "I love you..."

 

Dad - "I hate you for existing..."

 

Artica - "NOOOO!!..."

  
  


“:...Eevee?...”

 

A lonely Eevee and its Trainer are in a dark lit room. The Trainer seems to be having a nightmare and

sweating profusely. The Eevee tries to comfort and licks his eyebrow. A stale breeze enters the room.

It’s already hot. The sound of the ocean can be heard in the distance and the birds chirping, greeting

the breaking dawn of the sun.

 

The Grunt tosses and turns in his sleep, gasping the word "no" every few breaths,  the word growing in severity.

 

"no...nOOoo...n-n-o...No...n..o..."

 

"...Eevee?..."

 

The little Eevee trills in sadness watching the grimace of its Trainers face. The Eevee licks a tear from the Grunts cheek.

 

The Grunt awakes and screams in fear, startling the Eevee into falling off the bed. 

 

*THUD!!* The Eevee panics and runs under a table, knocking over a water bowl.

 

"NO!" The Grunt screams. He looks around. No one there. The panicked squeaks of the Eevee is heard as it tries to hide.

 

After what seems like ages, he manages to gain his composure, his startled Eevee shaking under a table. Squeaking in fear.

 

*Artica - "Come'ere little one, it’s ok...I'm not mad at you..."

 

The Eevee starts to walk slowly, still startled. It shakes timidly

 

*Artica - "It’s ok, just that damned nightmare again." He struggles to smile, "It's ok, I promise."

 

The Eevee squee's in delight as it sees it's Trainers face smile and jumps into his arms. They share a laugh.

 

Artica stares at the clock; 4:23am. "Ugh, it’s too early for this. Oh well, guess it’s time to start work..."


	3. Part 1

4:48 am.

 

The Grunt is standing outside, the morning sun is starting to appear over the horizon. He sips his

cup noodle as the little Eevee laps up water from a leaky faucet from the side of the building.

 

A horn blows, the sound of a ship in the distance. The humidity is starting to rise.

 

*Artica - "Ugh why does it have to be so stinking hot already?"

 

He takes a sip from his noodles

 

The Eevee trills questionly; -"Vee?"

 

*Artica - "No, I was talking to myself...huh? Are you needing some water little one?"

 

The Eevee trills as it awaits a fresh drink of water. Artica kneels down and starts to open his pack.

 

"Little one," Artica mutters to himself as he pulls out a jug of ice water from his pack and a saucer dish.

 

The only name this Eevee has ever known. A runt of the litter for sure, it had only been a year since their fateful

meeting. He had found it laying on the ground, being bullied by some punk kids as they were poking it with a stick.

It had been attacked by wild Sparrow and was hurt badly. Artica was walking when he heard the kids talking.

 

Kid One - "...There is no way it will survive."

 

Kid Two - "Best to leave it alone, it's not likely to last, and no good to anyone."

 

Kid Three - "Should we really just leave it?"

 

Artica walked over to see what the fuss was about, and as he looked over the shoulder of the kids, an Eevee. It was lying on the ground.

It was short of breath, very small for its size and was scratched and damaged. He got angry, and scorned the kids for

being so heartless, nearly beating the kids up. The sighs, squeals, and timid cry of the Eevee sent Artica into a rage. He picked it up as careful as he could, fighting back tears and ran with all his might to the nearest Poke Center that was nearly 2 miles away. 

 

Busting through the door screaming for help, he fell to his knees in pain, out of breath and pleading for someone, anyone

to save this Pokemon. As several Nurse Joys come running and an Officer Jenny, he blacks out, clutching the dying Eevee,

his last words as he goes cold.

 

“...Please..."

 

He collapses.

  
  


As he is out cold, a song his mother used to hum to him is heard. 

  
  


“...Eevee?...”

 

He wakes up slowly and his eyes try to focus. A little Eevee is standing on him. His eyes quickly widen, as he takes in his

surroundings. The Eevee trills questioningly prompting the bedside Chansey to chant in delight. A Nurse Joy walks in.

 

Nurse Joy - "Well, hello there. Our hero of the day has finally awoken from his slumber. Your poor little Eevee was

worried sick.”

 

Officer Jenny - "Hmph, judging by the wounds, I'd say he was out there training it too hard. You should be ashamed of

yourself."

 

Artica is taken aback and tries to jump out of bed to defend his actions, but is tied to the bed. He struggles.

 

Officer Jenny - "We had to tie you down for our safety. You were going to fight us to care for the Eevee, and I

recognize that outfit anywhere. You are part of Team Rocket, and we aren't taking any chances.”

 

Artica struggles to tell both the Nurse and Officer the story...he lets out a tear.

 

“...Eevee?...”

 

Artica snaps out of his memory. His watch beeps. 5am on the dot. He wipes off his tear and a bead of sweat. 

 

He regains his composure.

 

*Artica - "...Oh, I'm sorry Eevee. I was, uh...making a mental note on all the things I need to buy for our next mission."

 

A horrible lie at best, but the Eevee was thankful to know its buddy was okay. It trills in happiness.

 

*Artica - "Come one little one, let’s head out. If we are too late to the meeting, we won’t get our full allowance..."

 

Artica packs up the water dish and refills both his and the Eevee's water bottle from the faucet off the side of

the building. Throwing his empty cup noodle and plastic fork away in the trash, they set out towards the docks

for his next mission.

 


	4. Part 2

5:07am.

 

We see both The Grunt and his Eevee walking the trail to the port side of town. 

 

*Artica - "...I wonder what the mission will be this time. It feels like ages since we received any orders."

 

He pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from his breast pocket. He looks over the scribbled lines of text.

 

*~Report to Vermillion City and knock on the door at this address. You will find your new post to be to your liking.

We took the liberty of getting you a place to stay and enough food to last til it’s briefing time. The Boss sees something

in you. I haven't seen it yet, but it’s Orders. I just do what needs to be done. You are an amazing runner, Ya'know?

All that for an Eevee? Hope you know what yer doin' kid. In a month's time, report to the dock at 5:30am. You know who

to look for. We are still watching you. Don't abuse what we are able to clean up to keep you safe. In my eyes, you don't

deserve the kindness of the Boss, not after the last Mission. We are still paying for the broken glass. Don't be late, or

I will make sure you get a bad report and less money.~*

 

*Artica - "Tch, I swear, if I didn't depend on and owe Team Rocket my life, I'd knock that punk out. Whoever they are..."

 

He continues to read, flipping the note over.

 

*~Have fun and work on your tan. Think an Eevee can learn Surf? You had your choice of plenty of Pokemon, but choose that

runt Eevee. That’s once you've turned down a favor from the Boss. If it was me, I'd of made an example of you then and there,

especially after taking time out of my busy life to spring you from that hospital. That was quite an expense for a runt

and your life. Not to mention clearing your name. You are soo much trouble. Once again, the Boss has his plans,

and I like a paycheck the same as you. Have fun in Vermillion City. #10~*

 

He sighs and places the note in a passing trash can. As the duo keeps walking he passes a sign.

  
  


*~Vermilion City. The Port of Exquisite Sunsets.~* 

  
  


*Artica - "The town prides itself in being clean and free of pollution. It's so damn pretty here. It's a shame

we will be leaving so soon, huh? However, duty calls and I'm done being cooped up in that apartment."

 

Eevee trills in agreement, and puts a bit of pep in its step. Artica laughs in amusement.

 

*Artica - "Heh, I bet it's nice to finally stretch out. You haven't had much exercise since the last mission. You fell

pretty hard and I worried you would never walk again. Good thing there was a Poke Center nearby, huh?"

 

Eevee squee's questioningly.

 

*Artica - "Huh? what do you mean the time? Oh hell, 5:23am. We better get the rocks out of our shoes and move."

 


	5. Part 3

5:27am

 

Artica and his Eevee are sprinting as fast as their legs can carry them. Time is of the essence and they can't afford to

miss this meeting. As they run, Eevee trips on its own feet and tumbles a few feet. Artica, without missing a step,

slides and rushes back to pick his companion up. He boasts the Eevee into his arms and takes back off again.

 

As fast as he can.

 

*Artica - "Don't worry...little one. I gotcha, just like last time. You ain't gonna be left behind."

 

The Eevee pants and squeaks as it tries to catch its breath. Being held in its trainer's arms, the Eevee starts to fall

asleep to the gentle pace of The Grunt’s heart as he runs to the meeting spot. The Eevee starts to twitch and trot in 

its sleep.

 

*Artica - "Rest easy, I'll get us there. I'm glad you are a runt, and light. Heh"

 

A runt. In a group of animals, a runt is a member which is smaller or weaker than the others. Due to its small size,

a runt in a litter faces obvious disadvantages, including difficulties in competing with its siblings for survival

and possible rejection by its mother. However, this poor Eevee lost his mother. Its mother never woke up one night.

It dreams of wandering, lost, alone, and trying to find food. It dreams of how it wandered into a field looking for

a place to sleep, only to be attacked by Sparrow. It never stood a chance, not really knowing how to protect itself.

 

Trying to cling to life, this little Eevee manages to come to a road, free from danger and terror. It begs passerbys

for help, but no one seems to hear it. It wasn't until it was awoken by a poking feeling in its side, that it saw three

shadows hovering over it. Unable to fight back, it just lays there, hoping that it would either save it, or end its life.

 

Amongst the three shadows, a bigger one appears and knocks the others over. In a split moment, it is lifted and covered

from the harsh sun, and begins to move. “What was going on, what has happened to me, am I finally going to die?” Questions that kept running through its head. It sees the

ground moving underneath it and a pounding sound. Is it finally free from its torment? The Eevee looks up to the the

flustered face of something...human? The Eevee’s mother told it of these things, what they were and how dangerous

they could be. Was it going to harm? Hurt? Kill? 

 

The Eevee blacks out.

 

The Eevee awakens to a bright light, surrounded by shadows and noises. Beeps, words, and a song. Where was the Eevee?

What is going on? How did it get here? The runt's mind raced as it tried to make sense of it all. It glances around.

The human? Where did it go? Did it vanish?

 

Nurse Joy - "Hello there, are you finally awake? You had us worried."

 

Another human? The Eevee tries to escape, but can't under its own power. It squeals and tries to struggle. 

 

Nurse Joy - "No no no, it's okay. I'm here to help. Chansey, assistance please!"

 

The Chansey starts to sing, making a song about how it was brought in and was saved by a human in the next room over. It

calms the Eevee and the Eevee seems to understand. The Chansey and Eevee seem to talk for a few hours, until the moans

in the other room seem to be a cause for concern. The Eevee, now filled with new hope and a curiosity for human interactions

leaps off the table to see what's going on.

 

It's the Trainer, screaming in his sleep, as he is being restrained to the bed. The Eevee, without a single thought, jumps 

on the chest of the Trainer,  and gets ready to defend the one that saved it. The Trainer speaks and the Eevee looks back.

 

*Artica - "We are almost there, it's almost time..."

 

The Eevee trills questioningly, and snaps out of his sleep, his Trainer's words echoing as he shakes out of the dream.

It surveys the area and its own surroundings. Still in its Trainer's arms, still close to him. The Eevee lets out a loud

yawn and squeals in delight.

 

*Artica - "Huh? You ok? Do you need somethi-"

 

Without hesitation, the Eevee leaps out of The Grunts arms and starts running out in front. Making cheering noises all the

way.

 

*Artica - "Yeah!! Almost there. I can see the port entrance. Let's get there Little One!!"

  
  


5:29am


	6. Part 4

5:30am

 

Our duo has just arrived at the docks. The Grunt is panting as he tries to dig the water out of his pack. He doubles

over backwards and lands on the ground, spilling the water on himself in the process. He lets out a huge sigh.

The Eevee, being on guard, surveys the surroundings and trots off a bit to find shade under a bench.

 

*Artica - "Good idea, buddy. Let's take a load off. I'll grab ya some water too."

 

The Eevee trills as Artica gets up off the ground, pouring some of his water into a saucer. The calm waves lap at the

docks, and the smell of the ocean starts to overcome any smell that may of been in the air. Artica glances around, looking

for signs that anyone else is here. The occasional dock worker and city cleaner are seen, but no other visible signs of

his supposed contact nor others of the Organization.

 

Artica scoffs as he checks his watch; 5:34am.

 

*Artica - "Hmph, all that talk about being here on time, and not a soul around. Come to think of it, I've not seen

another Grunt the entire time I was here. Wasn't this supposed to be group operation? Eh, the more I think about it,

just pisses me off. ON TIME MY ASS!"

 

His scream echoes out into the sea, lingers a bit, then fades. Artica lets out a huge agitated sigh. The Eevee, who has

fallen asleep, isn't phased. Suddenly, the Eevee chirps, stares out into the ocean and jumps from its spot. As it runs

towards the docks, it stops at the piers end. It takes up an aggressive stance, and starts to growl at the water. Artica gets

off the bench and starts wandering towards Eevee's direction, puzzled at his Eevee's attitude.

 

*Artica - "What'cha doing little one? Is something wrong? Why are you acting like this, huh?"

 

As The Grunt stares out into the sea, he sees a small shadow, then nothing. Was it a fish, a cloud? Maybe his eyes were

fooling him, but his Eevee seemed to think something was wrong. The Eevee is getting more aggressive now, almost twice its

size as it has fuzzed up considerably. Artica still can't seem to find anything. He brushes it off and goes to sit.

 

*Artica - "Jeez, did ya dream something bad or what? Hope there was nothing wrong with the water...wait, what's 

going on?”

 

The ground started to rumble andthe once calm water started to wave up in rapid pace. A low roar is heard off in the

distance. Artica runs back to the edge of the pier. His Eevee is making all sorts of angry grunts, noises, and screams.

Artica scans the horizon for signs of whatever is going on. The sky? The water? Behind him maybe? No. Off in the distance.

 

One Shadow.

 

Two Shadows...

 

A Third.

 

Now a Fourth?

 

Five!

 

Five shadows appear off in the distance. The fifth one in the middle being the largest, all racing towards the dock where

Artica and the Eevee are standing. Unable to make out any details due to the sun in his eyes, he only assumes the worst. Estimating them to be two stories tall, with the middle one being three or more, the figures are racing

towards them at a breakneck speed. Then, the five shadows take a leap into the ocean as quickly as they could, without so

much as a break in formation or timing. The rumble stops, and the waves start to calm. The roar isn't heard anymore.

 

Calm.

 

*Artica - "Wha-wha- What the hell was that? Was that a Pokemon? What even was THAT!?!"

 

The Eevee is still in a state of panic and aggression. Artica's watch beeps. 6:00am. On the dot.

 

Just then, a huge pillar of fire erupts from the sea only yards away from the pier. Then, four pillars of water start shooting up from the ocean towards the sky. It appears as though they are piercing the heavens. A mighty shock wave of heat coupled with what

feels like insurmountable pressure is felt. The heat is almost unbearable. Artica tries to shield himself.

The pillars of water start to circle the one of fire. The once white puffy clouds and clear sky starts to turn grey,

then black. The sky opens up and starts to pour what seems like buckets and sheets of rain. The water cuts through

the heat and through the sky. It whips into a frenzy and even starts to hurt the skin. The pressure is unbearable.

The rain is cutting at the skin. The waves start to dwarf the pier slap onto the ground near Artica and the Eevee.

 

As soon as it came, the fire pillar stops and the water pillars continue to encircle the spot where it once stood. A mighty roar hits

the air. It shakes the Earth and soul. The water pillars move slowly towards the pier. Artica clutches the Eevee. Was this

a set up? Was this planned? Did someone want him dead? Artica's thoughts raced as to why this was happening here and now.

As the water pillars start to circle faster, a fifth pillar of both water and fire shoot up from the ocean. A deafening roar.

Soon, a dark figure shoots up from the the middle of the water pillers. A monster? A Devil? The water is shrouding the 

gigantic figure. Soon, a bright light emerges from the water cloak. The figure lets out a horrible scream, shattering

the shroud that has covered it. A Gyarados! Not just a normal one either. A RED ONE!

 

Atop of it stood a cloaked figure, presumably its Trainer. Artica recognized the writing on the cloak. T.R. Team Rocket.

The water pillars have stopped, and four other Gyarados emerge. Normal ones it seems, with other Team Rocket members atop

them as well. The pressure is gone, the rain has stopped, and the sky is still grey and a mist is felt. What a display of

power. Artica is in awe. The red Gyarados starts to move slowly towards the pier. Artica was shoved to the ground,

clutching the Eevee, and trying to shake off the pressure and fear he once felt. He braces for an attack.

The Gyarados stops and bows down to let its Trainer off onto the pier. The trainer hops off and approaches Artica. 

The Eevee still hissing in his arms.

 

Cloaked Figure - "It's been a while Spanky, I see you made it on time. Your report is still looking good as always."

 

A female voice? It’s Number 10. That voice is nothing short of familiar. Artica stands up, brushes himself off

and chuckles. Glad to know its someone friendly to say the least.

 

*Artica - "Number 10 I presume. You've always had a thing for the dramatics, but this takes the cake. I am in awe

as always."

 

The Cloaked figure throws the cloak to the wind. A female figure. Raven hair, dark complexion, and seering green eyes. 

Artica remembers her from a few reports he read when he first became a Grunt ‘The Ebony Warrior Of The Water’ or, to

those who are lucky to know her name, ‘Imani’. She pushes her hair away from her face.

 

Imani - "Oh Artica, you know how to flatter a girl."

  
  



	7. Part 5

The watch was broken, blasted away from the chaos and hail of water and pressure. The time was stopped at 6:37 am

  
  


Both Artica and Imani are staring each other down. The Eevee is still growling beside Artica's feet. Imani takes notice

and takes a step forward toward Artica. The Eevee squeaks and hides behind Artica, growling all the while. Imani's eyes 

glow as she stares at Artica. Almost as if she has locked onto him as a target. Artica knows what she is doing. Her 

psychic abilities are told to be limitless. She is has always been a trump card for the Organization. She can read the

tide of any battle and know if she can win or lose a battle, both in a test of strength and a Pokemon battle. The rumor

being that she is a clone of a secret Pokemon that is being developed. One that could rule the world with immense 

power and psychic abilities.

 

Her eyes stop glowing and return to normal. Her Gyarados lets out a dull growl. Eevee returns the growl but still hides

behind Artica. Imani sighs and starts walking towards Artica. The sky hasn't changed color at all. It's very quiet. Eerie.

Is she behind this? One wonders what else she can do. Artica lets his mental guard down knowing he has proven himself.

 

Imani - "Huh, you have gotten stronger Artica. I can see it in your eyes. Far from what I can say about that Eevee you 

won't part with. Dead weight I say. You could have done so much better if only you had listen to me. You would be right

next to me in my personal Task Force."

 

*Artica - "Heh, the Fire Typhoon Five. I know it and I would have to agree. I see what you came here with. You offered to

train me, arm me to the teeth for anything. You promised me power and to win any fight and I turned you down.

Now look at me. There is no way I could win against you. Fist fight or otherwise. I won't even try. I have nothing

to compete with that kind of power. Are you here to kill me off or just torment me?"

 

Imani - "Now now, Artica babe. If anything happens to you, I lose my rank, my paycheck, and more importantly, my place

in Team Rocket. It took a lot of time and effort to gain these experimental Gyarados and I won't lose them just because

you did something stupid and got killed. Weather it be by my hand or otherwise. 

 

*Artica - "Team Rocket loves its experiments. I can see why. That was quite the display. You had me fooled. I felt helpless

and unsure of my future. Coupled with the sheer force of the rain and atmosphere, which I assume was your doing,

there is no one to stand in your way.”

 

Imani blushes at the compliment. She gets a bit giddy as she sits next to Artica on the bench. The accomplished smile

and a glow on her face. She has always loved validation.

 

Imani - "Oh Spanky, you keep this up and I may swoon. You know, the offer is still on the table. The training, the power,

the chance to fulfill that empty place that was created when your mother died? I can still give you all of that. Forget the

Boss, forget Team Rocket, and forget the handouts from what you know is a doomed Organization, and join me."

 

Her hand slides onto his chest and pushes him down onto the bench slowly. He finds himself pinned between the bench and her.

Imani climbs on top of him, straddles him and runs her fingers through his damp, brown hair. Her eyes start to glow. She

touches his face with her hand and starts inching closer. Her face and his are close enough to breath each other's air.

Almost close to kiss.

 

Imani - "I can make you strong, powerful, and able to conquer all. I would make you a king in the new land that we could 

create. Your strength and my psychic powers. We could shape anything we wish.” 

 

*Artica - "...anything...we...wish...?"

 

Imani - "That's right. Think about it. No war, no useless experiments, no more having to fight to survive. It could only

be us.”

 

*Artica "...only...us...?"

 

Imani nods. 

 

Her signature trick. ‘Of Heart And Mind’. One hand on the heart, the other on the face to hold the eyes still. 

If she can't win using fear or strength, she is still a woman on all accounts. Imani’s beauty is that of a goddess.

Clone or not. With her looks and psychic charm, she can make any man fall to their knees. Many have fallen to her and

her blade. Among with being an avid Trainer, Imani has been taught to be an expert killer. The perfect assassin.

Enter the mind, and the rest will follow. Word has it that she almost bested the Boss, but failed.

 

Imani - "What do you say, Artica? Be my king?"

 

She bends in to kiss him, but ultimately is stopped by Artica himself. Her eyes stop glowing as his start glowing a bright

blue. She is taken aback by this and gasps. How did her charm not work? She is promptly thrown off of him with one single

move as he leaps up from the bench. Imani lands awkwardly on her feet and turns around, Artica standing across from her.

His eyes glow with a bright blue and a golden center. What happened to the one she almost had under her control?

His psychic aura is one she had never seen before. Her Gyarados lets out a warning growl. Artica turns to face it. Imani

puts her hand up to hush the beast. The Gyarados seems to nod in acceptance of its Master's wishes.

 

Imani - "So, this is what the Boss meant. Now I know why I was warned beforehand to not push my luck. In the process

of me trying to take over you, you absorbed some of my power. I now know what the Boss sees in you."

 

*Artica - "Indeed. You also now know how dangerous I can be..."

 

Imani - "Hmm, a deeper voice. Very sexy. It's like you know me..."

 

In a split second, a bolt of lightning hits the ground. Both Imani and Artica are locked in a flurry of punches, all

connecting to fists and never past them. The sound of locking punches is heard all around. Both of them, eyes blazing

color, punches and kicks flying with no signs of backing down. Another bolt hits the ground and they jump away from each other.

 

Artica's eyes return to normal.

 

Suddenly, a psychic blast. Both Artica and Imani are unphased. Artica's face is cut open and he falls to his knees.

Imani goes down on one knee and begins to pant. The sky is starting to break as the sun tries to push the grey clouds

away. It seems her abilities have reached their limit.

 

Imani - "Damn, it seems my time is almost done. Good news is, you passed. The bad news is, I have to write the report

saying you did. The Boss was worried you would turn. He worried you were going to be a worthless investment. I was sent

here to test that, and these new Gyarados. Both were a success. I guess I better hand you your allowance and next task.”

 

She signals one of her teammates to throw something. The figure does, and she catches it with ease. Quite the package it

seems. Bigger than what Artica was used to. This was the size of a small briefcase. It had Artica's name on it.

It had been custom tailored for him. It even had a small pocket with an Eevee face on it. What the hell was this?

 

Imani - "Well, I guess I will congratulate you on your promotion since the others aren't here to see this. Here."

 

Artica takes the bag from her and opens it with caution. Inside it is a Tablet, wallet, cell phone, and a small pocket book

with a pen. It also contains some experimental Ultra Balls, a Cash Card, Rare Candies, and some instructions. Artica is taken aback  and has no words. He stares at everything for a moment and regains his thoughts.

 

*Artica - "What is all this, and now that you mention it, where are all the others? Wasn't this supposed to be a joint

operation?”

 

Imani - "All you need to know is in that Tablet and the instructions. Handwritten by the Boss himself. Betcha’ you frame

it and sell it on the market. It would fetch you quite the mint. All I can tell you is that you are now part of a Black

Label project called ‘The Ghost Project’ You receive orders from the Boss himself and a few offers from his contacts.

Myself included, but don't worry. I'll find you if I really want to. Other than that, it should all be there in the orders

and Tablet. I've also been instructed to give you a new pack to store everything. If I know you, that Cash Card will

fill up your current pack quickly. Best to give you something you won't fill up quickly."

 

*Artica - "...and the others? You never answered me."

 

Imani sighs

 

Imani - "Dead."

 

*Artica - "Dead?"

 

Imani nods

 

Imani - "They didn't pass the test..." 

 

She smiles devilishly

 

Imani - "At the very least, they died with a smile on their face, and fond memories for the afterlife."

 

Artica - " Guess that makes me the lucky one, huh?"

 

Imani - "Or unlucky depending on who you talk to. But, seeing as how they are dead, I guess you will never know."

 

The wink and sing songy tone in her words sends a sigh of disbelief into Artica. She really is a killer. He stares at her.

 

Imani - "Oh Artica, don't look at me that way. I'm just doing my job. Besides, you passed. You get their share and more.

I took the liberty of programming your phone with contacts that should help you out in your travels and a few that the 

Boss recommended you should have. Feel free to contact them at any time day or night. Make sure you keep it charged, and 

don't lose it. That is going to be your lifeline from here on out. You lose it, and your life is forfeit. Of course, I

could find you and save you if I wanted to, but the other can't help out if the GPS isn't near or on you....ugh." 

 

Imani doubles over, the sky is starting to break more. Rays of sunlight hit the town and pier.

 

Imani - "Tch, I've been here too long. I won't make it at this rate, I need to recharge. You have everything you need

Artica. You now only answer to me and the Boss. Don't make either of us regret giving you this rank. If I find out

you aren't performing to standards, I'll kill you myself. I'll be watching you."

 

Imani leaps into the air and onto her Red Gyarados and motions the rest of her Task Force to move out. They start to file

out, one after the other as they leap into the air and dive underwater. Imani looks back at Artica, waves and shouts to him.

 

Imani - "I don't need to tell you this, but there is a lot riding on you now. You are going to uncover a lot about the

world and some things will not be what you want to know. Just know that you can call me if you need support. I've always

been hard on you, but after today, I can treat you like a comrade instead of another field Grunt. Take care of yourself.

Oh!  By the way, your Eevee did good today. Despite is all, it stood by you. That takes guts, or a level of insanity.

I'll let you decide. Next time I hope to see it stronger too. And give it a name for crying out loud. It's been over a year.”

 

Imani and the Gyarados both fly into the air and dive underwater. Without a trace, the water is calm and the sky starts to

return to normal. Gone. Nothing. As if it never happened. Artica sighs and takes the contents of both his old pack and the

briefcase and starts packing it into the custom bag. So much space. It fits everything, with pockets and storage for plenty

of extra things. Food, water, supplies, and enough to start a small campsite. A custom case for the Pokeballs,

Pocket storage for the cell phone, a compartment for the Tablet. VIP treatment if there ever was one.

 

*Artica - "Damn, despite the brute force, and distasteful ethics it sometimes has, whoever came up with this needs a raise.

I've fit everything I've ever own, and then some. Well, I better read up on what I've gotten’ promoted to. First up, I'll 

read the letter from the Boss himself. Ahem."

 

~*Dear Artica Mious, If you are reading this, I can only think it safe to say that you have passed the test.

Congratulations are in order. However, I am a busy man, and you are about to be even more so from now on. Welcome

to my new Black Label Project. No doubt Imani has told you who and what it’s about, so I won't waste my time explaining.

Inside that pack are enough things to get you started on your new Journey. That tablet has Two Missions for you to start

with. However, once you start one Mission, you cannot proceed with the other. Whatever you don't choose, I'll get someone

else to do it. Indeed you are alone in this Project, don't misunderstand. However, I will be fair and make sure you are

well covered, compensated, and prepared for this. Your phone has been loaded with contacts to help you, consisting of

Transport, Emergency Medical, and a Direct Line to me. Imani should have also given you other contacts as well. Do not

waste too much time. Once you Complete a mission, you are to send a direct report, via Tablet, to me. This way, You will

be payed. I've also included a Notebook/Phonebook in order for you to keep track of anything and everything you feel is

important. You are free to use your judgement in whatever capacity you have. You answer to know one but Me and Imani.

If you are ever in a jam, feel free to call either of us. Just don't waste my time. Also included is a Inventory List

of everything in the pack you received including Ten Experimental Ultra Balls. These are products of my own design, 

provided to catch just about anything. If you find powerful Pokemon or anything Rare, catch it, and you will be awarded

financial compensation as well. The tablet has the ability to beam any contents of these Poke Balls to me directly.

Once you run out, call for a replacement. The Science Division will be more than happy to get you more, for a price.

"Spend Money to Make Money" as the saying goes.*~

 

Artica scoffs

 

*Artica - "He sure is high on himself. I guess I would be too if I owned an Organization. What else is here? Oh!

A second page. Go figure."

  
  


~* The last little bit that I think you will find helpful is your new allowance that gets sent to you each week, instead

of each month like a Grunt. I've included my own monetary investment along with company funds to insure you have plenty

of supplies and a break from lackluster accommodations. The VIP treatment as its called. Surely you can handle 200,000 Poke

Dollars responsibly? Your pay of 2,500 Poke Dollars a week should help as well if you get into a bind. I can also loan

you some as well, but that will only be a one time deal, and I will want that money returned with interest. Just so you

know the scope of this investment, if you do anything out of character, get involved in too many financial troubles, 

rely on my power to help you too many times, or flat out disrespect any orders, it will be grounds for termination. I 

have no quarry of hunting you down to the ends of the Earth or finding ways to make you suffer. You better believe that

I am hoping on a good return for my investment from you. Don't Disappoint. I await to see how you perform. Don't worry,

I'll know if a report you turn in is false. I have more ears than you could ever know, and eyes that see in places you

could never think of. Once again, Congratulations. I look forward to seeing your progress. #Giovanni#*~


	8. Part 6

Artica sighs heavily. The weight has begun to sink in as he lays back on the bench to watch the clouds give way to the

sun and a cool ocean breeze. The Eevee sighs and lets out a mournful trill as it watches its Trainer's emotions go cold.

All of this happened in a year's time, and now, the world seemed complicated all over again. First, Artica's mom, then his

drunk of a father. Joining up with entertainment gig after gig, only to join the most feared Organization the world knows

and then becoming the one and only Leader of a Black Label Project. What was he to do? The Tablet starts to beep, reminding

him that it was time to get to work. At the same time, his new phone was buzzing as well with new contacts and app updates.

He goes over the Inventory list one last time and pulls the only thing he hasn't checked out, The Wallet. 

 

Inside, he finds an ID with his name. Everything on it looks normal, but it has a small chip on the inside. Hard to see,

but if you know what to look for, it doesn't go unnoticed. Artica wonders what that could be. Inside it is also his Cash

Card, and what appears to be extra cash. Inside is a notecard stuffed inside with the money. On the notecard is just a name and a 

poorly drawn smiley face. #Imari# 

 

*Artica - "Damn, must be that money from the ones who didn't make it. A killer and a thief. No shame in anything. However,

it's a nice cushion so I won't have to ask for a loan. Let’s see. Looks like it adds up to an extra 5,000 Poke dollars.

That’s two weeks worth of pay already? Sheesh."

 

The tablet beeps again.

 

*Artica -"Alright alright, hold your Pollywag's already. Jeez. This is already a pain in the ass."

 

The tablet boots up and greets Artica with text congratulating him on a job well done. It scans the environment,

surroundings, and his face and then proceeds to tell him to wait. Connecting...

 

*Artica - "The hell? You want me to wait after you kept beeping at me to turn you on in the first place?”

 

Tablet - "Hello? Can you hear me? Am I coming in clear?"

 

*Artica - "Oh great, a talking tablet. Next thing you'll tell me is that the backpack sings."

 

Tablet - "Sadly, it doesn't. We had to skip that as part of our testing phase as it only wanted to sing in different

Pokemon chants. This also meant that when it sang the Jigglypuff sleep song, well...you get the idea.”

 

*Artica - "Still, the idea of me talking to a Tablet is a bit odd as well. Please tell me there is a human behind this?”

 

Tablet - "Apologies, but no. I am a rooted AI construct that mimics human interactions and helps you along the way. I can

scan Pokemon, update mission parameters, tell weather, and transfer pokemon that you catch. I also can translate a variety

of Pokemon Language and in turn, help you communicate with nearly every Pokemon in the entire world. I hope to prove very

useful to you in the future.”

 

*Artica - "Sounds great, now how do I turn this off?”

 

Tablet - "I can't let you do that Artica Mious>>>ERROR. Once I have been activated I cannot be shut down. This way, I can

report all progress to Home Base. I record mission data, how far we walked, where we are, and even can record vocal 

interactions between us. That way, if I detect that you are unwell, or unable to function, I can call for help and know

the signs of distress based on vocal patterns and speech."

 

*Artica - " So even if I wanted to leave out of this, there is no way to escape my duties now. Ugh. Well, since I'm stuck

with you, is there a way to get you to sound less...I dunno...robotic? I remember watching some movie where robots killed

everything via some Space-Trap. Some T virus thing? Either way, it creeped me the hell out, and I am not a fan of robots.”

 

Tablet - "I'm sorry if my voice offends you, however, I do not have enough data on human speech to know how to change

this. The Mr. Brightside of this, with proper time to adjust, frequent conversation, and regular updates, I should be

able to fit a speech pattern for you, based on suggestions and answers to questions that I give you as we get to know

each other.”

 

*Artica - "Jeez, I already have a hard time making friends with normal people. Become friends with a computer? Add that 

to my list of things I never thought I would do."

 

Tablet - "Adding to list..."

 

*Artica - "NO! I didn't mean a real list."

 

Tablet - "Deleting entry."

 

*Artica - "Dammit all to hell...this is going to be a long day."

 

The Eevee trills questioningly at Artica.

 

Tablet - "The time is now 8:45am. Plenty of time for breakfast.” 

 

*Artica - "I knew what my Eevee said. However, it's nice to know the time. It seems that my watch was broken during my

little scuffle with Imari-"

 

Tablet - "Are you injured? Do you require aide? Shall I call for Emergency Personnel?”

 

*Artica - "NO! To ALL of those! Just stop listening or mute for five minutes. You're giving me a damn headache!"

 

The tablet goes quiet and displays a timer of five minutes.

 

Artica scoffs at the tablet.

 

*Artica - "Hmph, smart-ass. UGH!"


	9. Part 7

Our duo has reached the site of the old apartment complex where they stayed for the month in Vermillion City.

Exhausted from his battle, The Grunt decided to take a long soak in a bath. His thoughts, crammed and ever

changing about the events of today. The battle, the promotion, the new gear, and the huge undertaking he was about

to face. All of it echoing in his head.

 

*Artica - "Damn, Why did the fight with Imani take so much outta me? Was I not prepared like I thought I was? Why

did she have to test me? Why can't I just rove myself on my own terms? Not to mention, why did I get to lucky for 

this promotion? Ugh!"

 

The Eevee is asleep, curled up on The Grunt’s bed. Its ears twitch as the wind blows in from the open window, the 

smell of the ocean fills the room along with the scent of the bath water and soap from the bathroom. The Grunt 

lets out a heavy sigh and leans back further in the water, submerging his head and face. His thoughts continue to

dwell on the events of the past few hours.

 

*Artica - "Imani - she was pretty adamant about me joining her. Was that part of the test or was she being real with me?

Is that the kind of mission she has? To weed out the weak? Mission. Dammit, I have to get started sooner or later or

I might see Imani again, and this time it won't be a friendly chat."

 

The Eevee wakes up, stares at the room for a moment, only to jump up and hiss at the Tablet. The Tablet scans the room 

and starts to beep. The screen turns on. Text flashes, acknowledging that the Tablet has updated and has a connection

 

Tablet - "Yeah, breaker one-nine this here's the Rubber Duck. You got a copy on me Pig Pen, c'mon?"

 

The Eevee lets out a startled screech and proceeds to launch itself into the bathroom, jumping into the bath where Artica

is still submerged. The Eevee lands on The Grunts face and Artica lets out a scream under water. Artica splashes and tries

to fight for air, as he finally makes sense of where he is. He breaks the surface panting and gasping for air.

 

*Artica - "EEVEE! What the hell? What are you trying to do, drown me? Why did you go and do that for?"

 

Tablet - "Oh, I'm incredibly sorry, Master Artica. I seemed to of scared the Eevee in my attempt to contact you."

 

Artica still gasping for air, lets the water out of the bath, and gets out of the tub. He grabs a  towel, and

proceeds to dry off the soaked Eevee. Artica then proceeds to wipe up the water he spilled out of the tub. He places

another towel around him and walks out into the room where his bed and the Tablet set. He goes to his pack and starts

digging for clothes.

 

*Artica - "Hmph, damn Tablet almost got me killed. What's the big idea anyways? Did you mean to cause such a ruckus?"

 

Tablet - "On the contrary, I only meant to see if you were still alive. Judging by GPS and the time we have spent here, I 

had worried that you were in danger or dead. We have been sitting here for a while, and I must remind you that you still

have yet to pick a mission or move in any direction. I may also remind you that, while you may take some time for yourself

and complete missions at your leisure, you are still being graded on performance and how long you take. Luckily, The Boss

has yet to place a timer on your activities, or a late note on your current file and progress."

 

*Artica - "Great, I'm being watched no matter what I do. If I take too long, I'll be marked for death. Or worse..."

 

Tablet  - "Given your profile history, are you not fan of being watched? Your evaluation states that you are a performer. 

With that to your credit, surely it must not be that much of a problem?"

 

*Artica - "THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO! It would be different if I could see the people I was entertaining, but now, it's all

shadows, watchdogs, and a Tablet that thinks it knows EVERYTHING!"

 

The Eevee chirps.

 

*Artica- "No Eevee, I didn't mean you. Last I checked, you were an adorable fluff ball, not a dog."

 

The Eevee squeals in delight. 

 

Tablet - "If I may interject, that Pokemon is an Eevee; A normal type Pokem-"

 

*Artica - "I KNOW what my Eevee is, DAMMIT!" 

 

The room falls silent. Artica paces around a bit and sits on the bed. He stares at the ceiling and lets out a sigh.

 

*Artica - "Tablet, what is the current time?"

 

Tablet - "The time is currently 9:17am."

 

The wind blows in from the window, the sound of seagulls and waves. The room is silent.

 

Tablet - "Master Artica, if I may-"

 

*Artica - "Stop calling me Master. It’s Artica. No use in using that word as I don't own anyone. Hell, can't even own up

to my own mistakes half the time.”

 

Tablet - "My apologies. It's part of my programming to use formalities. If it pleases you, I will only refer to you as

Artica from now on."

 

*Artica - "Thanks"

 

Tablet - "...which brings me back to my question, you only refer to me as ‘TABLET’ and have not assigned me a name. Is

this the name you wish to refer me to?"

 

*Artica - "Huh? Isn't that what you are?"

 

Tablet - "Outwards appearance would suggest so, but if I may be so bold, as your partner in all this, I would like to have

a name of my own. I have a mission status as well, and that requires me to learn all I can about this world and those

that I travel with. Thus, if I am to learn and become the best I can be for your needs, I would like to have some sort

of connection to you. You wished for me to change and not be ‘ROBOTIC’. I believe that if I have a human name, followed by

guidance as to what you need from me as a partner, I will be able to change to suit your needs."

 

*Artica - "Wow, that was pretty profound for a Tablet. Tell me, what was your name prior to meeting me?"

 

Tablet - "I am >>>>The Pokedex Model - Oculta HM 005<<<< Programming by >>>>>Professor Weir<<<<< the father of my creation."

 

*Artica - "Professor Weir? How do I know that name?"

 

Tablet - ">>>>>Scan Complete. Professor Weir, or Doctor Weir, as he is known by some, was the first to create the Hypothesis

that there could be more to Pokemon than what is currently understood. He theorized that certain types of Pokemon

could reach levels far beyond that of normal Evolutions. Mega Evolution was first discovered by the first meeting of

humanity and Rayquaza. A dual-type Dragon/Flying Legendary Pokémon. Professor Sycamore later theorizes that Mega Evolution 

can only be achieved if there is a strong bond between a Trainer and its Pokémon. However, the facility Weir was

stationed at was slated for decommission. Due to going over budget and not returning results, he was later forced to retire.

Not much later, the facility was reopened under new ownership of Dr. Fuji, and financial backing from >>>>UNKNOWN<<<.

4 years later, the facility suffered an explosion at one of its research bays, which plunged the entire facility into

critical overload. The facility and its staff were lost. Total casualty count was >>>>UNKNOWN<<<<."

 

Artica began to shook and cry. The explosion that he just heard about... was that the same one that took his mother's life?

 

*Artica -"Tell me, was this Facility stationed at Cinnabar Island?"

 

Tablet -"Affirmative. Would you like more info on Cinnabar Island?"

 

By this point, Artica could no longer hold back the tears. The Grunt curled up in a ball, unable to control his emotions.

He remained in this state for several minutes.

 

Tablet - "Artica, are you ok? Do you require medical aid?"

 

*Artica - "No, I-I'm fine, just give me some time."

 

Tablet - "Shall I set an alarm?"

 

Artica continues to sob ignoring the questions asked by the tablet.


	10. Part 8

Some time has passed. Artica wakes up. He surveys the area. He is in a different room. An air of familiarity. The smell of

water, grass, and the woods. Artica gets out of bed. The fall to the ground seemed a bit greater. He looks down and feels

shorter. He spies the mirror in the corner and runs to it. It’s him, but younger. A child in the reflection. Was it real?

A dream? He hears noises from outside. He rushes to the window. Opening the window, he nearly falls out. It appears he is

at the second story. As he looks around, the breeze catches his nose. The unmistaken smell of the trees.  Viridian City.

The City of Evergreen. He was home. His true home. Questions still remain. Was it all a dream? How long had he been out?

As he tries to make sense of it, he notices another smell. The hint of vanilla and tobacco. His father's pipe. The feeling

of uneasiness takes over. 

 

He takes small steps towards the cracked door. As he peers through, he sees the opening to his parents room. Strange. This

is home, but why does everything seem, natural but distant? He proceeds through the door, and makes a left to the staircase.

Only way to go, was down. Artica feels compelled to see what is down stairs, as if something is moving him to go. He feels

his actions are his own, but not. Was he scared? Confused? A sense of wonderment perhaps? It was hard to tell what feelings

were present, but he couldn't stop thinking. His feet start to move. He jerks a  bit. Who pushed him, and why was walking

such an unnatural feeling? Could he have slept funny? No time to figure it out.. He was anxious to see what was down stairs. As he creeped down, Artica

saw it. The wisps of smoke that only his father's pipe could produce. It had to be. The hair that appeared from the couch

was the same. Same as it ever was. However, Artica felt calm, safe, wanted. Why couldn't he remember anything else? Wasn't

there other feelings there before? Anger? Rage? Hatred? No. Just a sense of being at home. Everything was perfect. Calm. The silence is broken by a husky voice. The same voice he had always remembered.

 

Taiga Mious - "Hmm? Did you decide to wake up? That will teach you to mess with a Jigglypuff won't it?"

 

*Artica - "F-f-father?"

 

Taiga - "Was quite the mess you put me in, ya know? It was hard to explain to your mother what happened. You ought to try

to apologize to her and explain the mess you got into. I will expect it."

 

*Artica - "Y-yes Sir."

 

Taiga - "You better stop that stammering and answer me proper, boy!"

 

*Artica - "Yes SIR!"

 

Taiga - "That's better. I'll make a man out of you yet."

 

It was him. The man Artica knew as his dad. Just the voice, as Artica couldn't move from the spot he was in. Something

held him in place. Fear? Sadness? Remorse? Why couldn't he remember anything else? All his memories and even his dream

seemed hard to grasp. He wanted to move to see his dad's face, but was still held in place, like something had him

pinned.

 

Taiga - "Speaking of your mother, she should've been home by now. It's not like her to stay at work this late. Maybe it's 

a breakthrough. Her phone call was pretty vague..."

 

As Artica listens to his father ramble on, he tries to regain control of his body. Nothing wants to move. He is able to 

look around and sees the living room where he spent most of his time playing. There was the small corner where he would

play with his Pokemon figurines. The toys were neatly put away and arranged by type. His father always kept the house 

organized and tidy. Must have been because of who he hung around with. Above the bookcase where his father stood was a

picture. It was of Artica, his father and mother, and the famous trainer, Lt. Surge. Artica always wanted to be like him.

Lt. Surge was the one who even gave Artica his nickname. ‘Spiky’. However, due to Artica having a speech impediment, Artica

could never say it properly, and it always came out ‘Spanky’. Amused by this, Lt. Surge would always ask how ‘Spanky’ was

doing any time he was around. As Artica stared at the picture, he could hardly see the faces of his parents. It was blurry

and certain features were hard to make out. The more he tried to stare, the worse it got and his head started to hurt.

 

As soon as Artica was about to make sense of everything, a knock at the door takes him by surprise and he breaks free of

whatever pulled him in place. He runs to the couch and hides, watching his father open the door. Two men in white coats

appear behind the once closed door. The same coats that Artica's mom wore to work everyday. One of the men is holding

a folder, and the other man is holding a rather large box with writing. Artica could barely make it out. He squints harder. He reads it aloud.

 

*Artica - "Y...u...k...i...M...i...o...u...s..." 

 

Yuki Mious...Artica's mom's name. Strangely, neither of these men were her. Why were they here? What’s going on? They speak.

 

Man 1 - "Is this the home of one, Yuki Mious?”

 

Taiga - "Yes?"

 

Man 2 - "Are you her husband, Taiga Mious?"

 

Taiga - "I am. Mind telling me what the hell it is you are doing here?"

 

The first man hands Taiga a folder. Taiga flips it open. After a brief moment, Taiga takes a step back. The folder drops

to the floor. He places his hand over his face.

 

"Artica - "Daddy? W-what's w-wrong? Huh?"

 

A picture with his mother's face skates across the floor and lands at Artica's feet. A stamp with the word ‘Deceased’ is

across it.

 

Taiga, who is filled with both sorrow and rage tries to talk to the men.

 

Taiga - "How? How did this happen? How did she...ya know...go?"

 

Man 2 - "There was an explosion at the Cinnabar Research Facility. She and many others were involved.”

 

Man 1 - "...It was an accident we couldn't contain..."

 

Taiga - "Like HELL you couldn't. You knew DAMN well that project was nothing but trouble. You were the ones

that went and got her killed. I oughta beat the..."

 

Man 2 - "Pretty sure you don't want to do this in front of your son. Besides, it wouldn't help your cause. Both of you

knew what you were in for when you both signed the contract. Here is her belongings. There is another envelope in there

with all the paperwork you will need and financial compensation for your loss. You should find it more than satisfactory.

Afterall, it was her knowledge that got us this far. The Company is truly sorry for your loss..."

 

Taiga - "Sorry...SORRY?!? Only sorry ones here are gonna be you if you don't get the HELL outta here right this minute!"

 

Man 1 - "We understand. We will take our leave. You have much to do and much to explain and prepare for. Have a good night."

 

The men turn and walk away. Artica's dad slams the door and falls to his knees crying. Artica starts to cry for his dad,

not knowing why. As Artica tries to run to his dad, he feels as if being pulled to the ground. He looks down, and the floor gives way.

He starts falling through the pit that has opened up. Artica tries to scream and nothing comes out. He starts to lose

his ability to see, and things start going black. With one final breath he lets out a scream, only to be greeted with 

echos of beeping noises and the sound of something or someone calling his name.

 

"A...r..t...i...c...a?"

 

"Art....i..CA?"

 

"ArTiCA?"

 

"ARTICA!"

 

Artica snaps out of it and wakes up again. He falls off the bed, and lands on the ground. Drenched in sweat, he scurries

around to make sense of everything. Panting, and unable to make sense of where he is, he smashes his head into the bedside

dresser table. He screams out in pain, and looks up. A table. He looks behind him, a bathroom. Beside him, a bed. Where 

was he? As he breathes in the air, he smells salt, warm air, and a hint of bath soap. Was he still dreaming?

 

Tablet - "Artica? Are you ok? Your heart rate and body functions are erratic. Do you need first aid?"

 

Artica is still winded and trying to grasp at everything that just happened. He grabs the pillow and holds it tight.

 

*Artica - "Where? Where the hell am I?"

 

Tablet - "GPS Location Confirmed. We are currently in Vermillion City. Population, 31, including ourselves. Temperature is 

holding steady at 87 degrees Fahrenheit and 30.5 degrees Celsius. Wind is coming out of the south at 8MPH and 12.8KPH.

Current time will be 9:42am at the sound of the beep...BEEP!"

 

*Artica - "W-was...was I dreaming?"

 

Tablet - "Affirmative. However, your heart rate spiked and I made several attempts to wake you, but to no avail. I tried

everything at my disposal. My ability to be loud however is limited. I suggest an upgrade in my near future to help

out should this be a problem again."

 

Artica stands up and looks around. He can move, jump, see faces and look around at will. It must be the real world. 

 

Tablet - "Do you feel ok, Artica?"

 

*Artica - "I'm fine. It seems it was a dream after all. More like a nightmare. It felt so damn real though."

 

Tablet- "To my knowledge, most people feel that dreams are ways of their minds coping with past events. It’s really

hard to describe the process of the human mind to create dreams and where dreams come from. This will be a study

everlasting. Based on my programming, I may never live to see the day where dreams are truly explained."

 

As Artica listens to the explanation, his stomach starts to growl.

 

*Artica - "Well, the human mind is one of mystery. However, it's safe to say that what's not a mystery is my damn stomach.

I'm hungry, it's still morning, and I am getting tired of noodles. Let's go find us some food and get packed for our 

missions, shall we, Eevee?"

 

The Eevee trills, and makes a charge straight for the door. Artica puts on his clothes for the day and packs up the

remaining items on the bed. 

 

Tablet - "Speaking of *MISSION* you have yet to pick one to start. Might I suggest we speak of this matter soon?"

 

*Artica - "Can we speak about it after we get food and geared up? I don't want the food ruined by the thought of work and

the fact that as soon as I leave this room, I'm no longer in control of my life anymore."

 

Tablet - "If I may interject, you are allowed to pursue the missions at your pace as you are in charge on how they get

done, but I must warn you that the mission..."

 

*Artica - "HEY! You keep this up and your new name is going to be Pita!"

 

Tablet - "What kind of name is that if I may ask?"

 

*Artica - "I will use it as an acronym for Pain In The Ass!!"

 

The Tablet stutters as it tries to make sense of the name and runs it through various searches.

 

Tablet - >>>>Pita<<<<[P.I.T.A]>>>>>Pain_In_The_Ass<<<<<ERROR.exe>>>>>

 

Artica laughs at the Tablets confusion.

 

*Artica - "Nice, got one over on the all-knowing machine."

 

The Tablet makes a mechanical coughing noise and scoffs.

 

Tablet - "I will have you know, after many searches, that what you have decided to name me isn't very nice."

 

*Artica - "Lucky you that it's not official yet. However, it will be if you ruin my breakfast. So how about you mute it

for a bit, until I ask for you again, alright?"

 

The Tablet displays a message and what appears to be a rude remark after muting.

 

*Artica - "...You wanna run that one by me again you pile of..."

 


	11. Part 9

9:57 am.

 

Breakfast time once more before heading out into the unknown. Artica sits at a table alone, with his Eevee laying

on the ground with a finished bowl of food and resting  before the grand adventure they are about to take. Artica has

the Tablet on the table, looking over the mission details as he eats, his eyes grow wide as he notices all the various 

missions available. Different names, class limits, and special types are all arranged. As he browses the list, an email alert

chimes on the tablet. It just says his name with a letter logo blinking on it. Artica looks around and weighs in on if

he should open it. 

 

He does.

 

The tablet displays a message that it's scanning and connecting to a remote source. Many numbers, letters, and symbols appear.

Artica waits and he orders another green tea. As he waits on the tablet, the Eevee trills in its sleep. Artica reaches

down and pets the Eevee's tummy. The Eevee trills a bit louder at its Trainers touch. Artica laughs a bit.

 

*Artica - " Well little one, I should probably name you soon. I am sure we will meet other trainers along the way that

will want to test their skills. I always fancy an introduction. However, I will have to try not to be as dramatic as those

two clods I met with that watched my performance. What were their names again? Ah, forget it...huh?"

 

The tablet powers down and restarts. A shrouded face appears on the screen and the letters *GV* flash on the screen.

 

GV - "Greetings Artica. It has been a while since I have seen you. You have grown stronger, I see it in your eyes."

 

Artica thinks for a moment. Didn't Imani say the same thing when they fought at the docks?

 

GV - "I presume you have found everything I sent to your liking. Oh, and lest I forget. From this point on, please

refer to me as GV. I don't want others to know who you are talking to."

 

*Artica - "Heh, there are only a select few of us that know that voice, even underneath that dark shroud. Fine. I'll

play along. Shall I call you Mister GV? or just GV?”

 

GV laughs in a very sinister but humble way.

 

GV - "Oh please, Artica. There is no need to be so formal. We are on the same page, you and I. However, the place you hold 

is very substantial. Hell, if anything, I should be more formal towards you."

 

*Artica - "You honor me, GV. I am to assume this isn't a social call?"

 

GV - " Oh come now, whats a bit of banter between friends after all. I hope we are friends Mr. Mious?"

 

*Artica - "You haven't given me a reason for us not to be, except that watch dog of yours..."

 

GV - "Really, Mr. Mious, you know that I have fronted quite a bit of funding into this project that you are now a part of.

I have every right to make sure my investment was well placed and not squandered. You understand?”

 

Artica glares a bit but seems to understand.

 

*Artica - " Fine, but why place a call here? Don't I have a phone now?"

 

GV - " Good question, however I think you are smart enough to know that answer. If not, I will give you the short answer.

This call is being placed by a very secure means that I have invented myself. No one could ever trace or track this call

in their entire lifetime. Phones, on the other hand, are simple nowadays. Anyone can hack or trace a call from a phone.

Besides, even if someone other than you tries to use the Tablet, it will just explode. The phone itself also has a kill

switch that can be remotely toggled as well. I figured, given your penchant for the dramatics, this call would of been more

your style.”

 

*Artica - "Tch, you know me too well. Fine. If I may ask, what does this call concern?"

 

GV -" Another good question. My, you are full of good questions. However, before we begin, I need to make sure it's 

really you. I am sending some info to the tablet now. Do me a favor and stare at the screen and tell me the first word you

see..."

 

Artica does as he is instructed. The screen starts to flash violently. Before long he is transported into a dark room.

Two shafts of light beam down in the center of the room. He looks around and sees nothing else. 

 

UNKNOWN VOICE - +Please, make your way into one of the shafts of light+

 

Artica tries to walk, but seems to stumble a bit. Half the time he feels like he is floating, other times, his steps are

very heavy. It feels that his feet are weighted with stones.

 

*Artica - "What is this plac- OW!?!"

 

His voice booms and echoes almost to deafening levels. He collapses as the noise his voice made almost knocks him out.

At the other end, a figure stands in the other light shaft. As the figure touches down, it doesn't look human at all.

Its standing on two legs, a long tail, pointed ears and silver in color with purple accents on its stomach. What is it?

 

*Artica - "What are yo- AHHH!"

 

The room is filled with his voice again, echoing and pounding. It takes his breath away and knocks him back onto the floor.

 

UNKNOWN VOICE - +You must speak softer here. Do not use your voice but your mind. Speak to me with your thoughts+

 

*Artica - "My though- SHIT!"

 

His voice continues to boom and echo.

 

The figure stands there with growing concern and aggravation.

 

UNKNOWN VOICE - +If you continue to keep this up, we will have nothing further to discuss and you will die here. Please.

use your thoughts+

 

Artica tries to stand and takes note of everything that he has been told. His own voice seems to cause him pain. Just

think his words? Stranger things have happened this day. May as well try.

 

*Artica - +Did- did I do it?+

 

UNKNOWN VOICE - +Yes. You Did. Congratulations Little One+

 

*Artica - +Little One? That's what I call my Eevee. Now I know how that feels.+

 

UNKNOWN VOICE - +Our time is limited here. I trapped you in your mind so that we may speak. Your first assignment

is to go to Lavender Town. There you must ascend the tower. There is someone who wishes to speak to you. Once there,

you will gain your next assignment. This is all I can tell you+

 

*Artica - +Wait a minute, trapped me in my mind? Lavender Town? I don't understand. What happened to GV?+

 

UNKNOWN VOICE - +That is all I can tell you for now. We will speak again once you complete your task+

 

The shaft of light that the figure was standing in disappears. Then, the one Artica was in goes dark. The whole room is dark.

Artica tries to speak but no words come out. He tries to use his voice but nothing is heard. He then feels pressure on his

shoulder, as if something was trying to move him. He blinks and suddenly he is back in the restaurant. A Fisherman is shaking him.

 

Fisherman - "Hey buddy? You ok? I gotta close up here and get the lunch shift started. If ya’ done eating I'd like fer’

ya’ to move on out so I can get cleaned up. Don't forget yer’ tab."

 

Artica looks around. He is back in the diner. The tablet is at the home screen. The Eevee is still asleep. The Fisherman

has started to clean the table where Artica was eating. Artica shakes his head.

 

Fisherman - "You feeling alright? You turned as pale as Dewgong skin when I came out here to check on ya’. The food good?"

 

*Artica - "Y-yes sir. It's fine. I just got caught up in a story I was reading."

 

Fisherman - "Good to know people yer’ age still read. I tell ya’. It's the only other hobby I got when I am out to sea."

 

The Fisherman smiles as he extends his hand to help Artica out of the booth. Artica stands and he doesn't feel heavy.

 

Fisherman - "Yup, I cook a fine meal don't I? Won't leave ya’ feeling weighed down, and ya’ won't go hungry for a bit."

 

*Artica - "Yea, I feel great. Where do I go to pay?"

 

Fisherman - "Oh, my Mr. Mime will take care of ya’ folks. Just pay him and I'll get the door for ya’."

 

Artica walks over to the Mr. Mime and pays for his meal. As the Mime slides his card, the words *MEWTWO* flash over the

total, then the dollar value of $13.13 appears. Mewtwo? What did that mean?

 

The Mime smiles and hands Artica the card. Artica smiles and waves as he exits the building.

 

Fisherman - "Come back again when you're hungry. I'll be here and open in a couple of hours for our lunch menu."

 

Artica knew he meant well, but once out of the building, he knew he wasn't coming back. He had his supplies, his food stock,

and everything he thought he needed. Time to make his way to Lavender Town.

 

10:30 am

 

*Artica - "Ok, we have our task, and now it's time to leave. Tablet, do you know a fast way to Lavender town?"

 

The tablet boots up and shows a GPS route.  

  
  



End file.
